a child again
by shinacira
Summary: sequal to why me, a year has past since the 'accident' shinacira gets amnesia and is turned into a child, hell for iori, kyo and shingo, has alternate ending UPDATE missing chapter put in
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own king of fighters, I only own shinacira and the original characters of mine, but believe me they can bore you to death, any ways read 

Chapter 1: shinacira a child with amnesia 

It was a hot day in June a year had past since the incident with shinacira tuning kyo into a child. They had bought a bigger house so nobody had to share a bed, yuki and kyo were talking about marriage, shinacira was no longer shingo's bitch since she smacked him upside the head and threatened to do something horrible, iori is still on medication. Shinacira, kyo and shingo decided to go for a hike that day iori stayed home refusing because he had to train. So there they were they had just hiked up the hill now they are hiking back down. 

Shingo: who's 'huff' idea was 'puff' this 

Kyo: 'huff' shinaciras 

Shinacira: you guys had to get out more often 

Kyo: how 'huff' can you not be tired 'puff' iori cant even walk that 'huff' far without being tired 

Shinacira: used to walking, running and jumping. sometimes for three days with only a ten minute brake every two hours. 

Shingo: 'huff' joke 

Shinacira: no 

Kyo: you know 'huff' a short cut 

Shinacira: yes. You want to use it 

Kyo and shingo: yes 

Shinacira turned down a narrow path kyo and shingo followed. It was somewhat hard to follow the path eventually they got to one of those extension bridges it looked very old and worn. 

Shingo: is that the only way over 

Shinacira: no unless you want to go take the long way. Now come on 

Kyo: okay 

Shingo ran over to a tree and held on to it with dear life 

Shingo: no you people will never take me alive 

Kyo tried to pry shingo off the tree 

Shinacira: wuss 

Shinacira then stepped onto the bridge and walk across it. The bridge started to creak and crack. Shinaciras foot slipped threw the rotten wood 

Shinacira: dammit 

Kyo: shinacira watch out 

The rope to the bridge snapped and the wood gave way. Shinacira fell to the ground below 

Shingo:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo {deep breath} ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Kyo stood there shocked as hell shingo fell down sobbing 

Kyo: it is okay shingo 

Shingo: well better search for the body 

Shingo a kyo walked around the cliffs in till they found some steps to the bottom of the hill. They started to look around eventually they found her clothes. 

Shingo: you think this is a joke she is playing on us 

Kyo: she left her clothes didn't she 

Shingoo nodded they then heard a small whimper they both looked around they heard another coming from around the corner. kyo stepped forward only to step on glass. 

kyo: what the hell 

Shingo: looks like the bottle she had that special black stuff in 

Kyo nodded and stepped over the glass around the corner there he found a little naked child curled up in a ball and crying. Kyo approached the little crying child. 

Kyo: hello have you seen our friend around here 

The little child looked up at kyo. Kyo gasped sitting in front of him was a child who looked like shinacira but younger a lot younger. Shingo then walked around the corner and saw the child. 

Shingo: hello little girl what are you doing out here alone 

child: I don't know I think I am lost 

Shingo: where are your parents 

child: I don't know 

Kyo whispering to shingo: I think this kid is shinacira 

Child: I am shinacira how did you guess my first name 

Kyo: just a a hunch 

Shingo: okay shinacira nuff playing around we have to get back to give iori his medication 

Shinacira: who are you, where am, this place is unfamiliar, where is my mommy 

It was then when kyo noticed the gash in shinaciras head 

Kyo: what do you remember last 

Shinacira: going with my mommy to train in the forest clearing 

Kyo: I see you can't remember us or anything else 

Shinacira shook her head for a sign of no 

Kyo: I see. You have to come back with us 

Shinacria: but mommy will be looking for me 

shingo: umm she told us if we find you to watch you for a little while 

Shinacira nodded and wiped her tears away and got up off the ground. Kyo took his coat off and wrapped it around shinacira seeing she was cold and naked. They then all walked up the stairs on the opposite side of the cliffs they were on when the 'accident happened. They then walked to the car and drove back to civilization 

Kyo thinking: how the hell did this happen. She was an adult now a child with only a few memories. This is going to be fun 

Kyo looked at shinacira who was asleep in the back seat then let out a sigh 

Kyo: very fun 

Review people, anyway this is the sequel to why me if you hadn't already guessed. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no own king of fighters 

The door to the house opened and closed. 

Iori thinking: oh great I finally get piece and quite and they show up oh well. 

Kyo walked over to the couch iori was so comfortably lying on. 

Kyo: okay iori I have bad news and really bad news what you want to hear first 

Iori: yeah hello to you to. 

Kyo: I take that as the bad news first shinacira fell off a cliff 

Iori: and the really bad news let me guess is she is still alive 

Kyo: yes and she is turned into a child and has amnesia 

Iori: what. 

Kyo: truth 

Iori got up from the coach 

Iori: I don't really care what happened to her but I will tell you this yuki called to remind you of the date you to have tonight 

Kyo: oh man I totally forgot 

Just then shingo and shinacira walked into the room. Shinacira looked curiously at iori 

Iori: and the blind date of shingos called and said to meet her at the restaurant tonight.. And no I am not sitting around watching a snotty nosed brat.. I have better things to do 

Shingo: like what 

Iori: I well have... Well I am doing... Fine I will fucking watch her 

Kyo: okay I am going to get changed first dibs on shower 

Shingo: not fair 

Kyo: is fair 

Shingo and kyo left the room to get ready for there dates.. Iori looked at shinacira 

Iori: so this is what you looked like when you were a brat 

Shinacira: ....daddy? 

Iori: what? 

Shinacira: you my daddy 

Iori: no I m not your daddy 

Shinacira: why not 

Iori: because I am not 

Shinacira:... Baka? 

Iori: no you the baka 

Shinacira kicked iori in the knee then ran to hide behind shingo 

Iori: ohh you little 

Shingo: iori she is only a child 

Iori: don't care 

Kyo who is yelling from the bathroom: you touch her and you have to answer to me 

Iori: yeah whatever 

Kyo: what you say bitch 

Iori: nothing 

Kyo: thought so 

After an hour or so they were ready for there dates. Shingo decided to walk while kyo got the car. shingo already left and kyo was just leaving 

Kyo: I am warning you iori no shit or you will get it 

Iori doing the little scout thing where you put two fingers by your eye brow: scouts honor 

Kyo: thought so 

Kyo walked out the door and closed it. Iori put his hand down 

Iori: like I ever was a scout 

Iori turned to wards shincira who was wearing a pair of trousers and a shirt 

Ioir: now brat bed 

Shinacira: why bed 

Iori: because I have someone coming over and I don't want you around to ruin it so bed 

Shinacira: but.. 

Iori pointing to the staircase: bed now 

Shinacira pouted and walked up the stairs slowly.. 

Iori: faster then that 

Shinacira then ran up the stairs and into her room 

Iori: good now to get every thing ready 

Shinacira was sitting on her bed putting 

Shinacira: that jerk.. He is going to get it.. 

Shinacira then got a evil look 

Shinacira: to bad for the unfortunate plans hehehe 

Shinacira then plotted to ruin iori's date. Meanwhile down stairs a knock came at the door iori answered it. Leona was at the door 

Iori: hello leona come in 

Leona smiled and walked threw the door. After iori shut the door she turned to him and kissed him 

Leona: missed you iori I am finally glad we can get together like this 

Iori: so am I 

They both walked towards the living room where they both sat down on the couch. While shinacira snuck down stairs to watch. 

Iori: hmm so what has been up 

Leona: stop the chit chat iori 

Iori: okay 

Iori smiled and leaned over and started to kiss leona she kissed back. Shinacira looked at them a plan forming in her head. Iori then pushed leona down on the couch. Just then shinacira walked put of her hiding place and stood beside iori and leona 

Shinacira: iori can I have some water I cant get to sleep 

Shinacira startled iori he jumped off of leona 

Iori: shinacira I thought you were asleep 

Leona: hello little girl.. Is iori your daddy 

Shinacira: no.. But he keeps care of me 

Leona: I see.. Iori you did not tell em anything about you keeping care of a child 

Shinacira: yeah that is odd iori 

Iori: well I don't really.. 

Leona interrupting iori: I love children 

Iori: that so 

Shinacira: who are you miss 

Leona: how cute.. My name is leona 

Shinacira: that is a pretty name.. Mine is shinacira 

Leona: that is very original 

Shinacira: yep.. You want to play a game 

Iori: no you can't... I mean shinacira it is past your bedtime 

Leona: now iori let her stay up a little longer please 

Iori: no 

Shinacira: please 

Iori: no 

Shinacira and leona then gave iori the puppy eyed look 

Iori: no not the eyes.. No.. No.. Damn it okay 

Leona and shinacira smiled... Three hours later after they played nitendo.. Iori losing a lot, a game of twister and hide and seek, they were all sitting down watching TV shinacira had fallen asleep and was leaning on leona. 

Leona whispering: ohh iori she is so cute.. I would love to stay with you to longer but I have to get home 

Iori: okay I see 

Leona gently lowered shinaciras head onto the arm rest and walked towards the door.. Iori followed 

Leona: I had a terrific night iori 

Iori: yeah me too 

Leona: I would love to come over some other time 

Iori: I would love to have you over 

Leona leaned over and kissed iori 

Leona: phone you later.. Bye 

Iori smiled as leona opened the door and left.. Iori turned walked back to shinacira and picked her up then carried her to her room tucking her in. 

Iori: hmm maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.. Nah she is going to get it when she wakes up 

Iroi smiled then walked out the room 

{gomen it was so stupid.. Review please.. If not then bah.. Don't worry this will get better.. Especially if I throw K in it} 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own king of fighters.. I own shinacira and my original characters okay 

Chapter 3: a walk in the park 

It was the next day and iori had to take shinacira to the park first off because she wanted to second because kyo said he had to and third every one else was busy with something and promised to meet up with him there later. So there they were shinacira was wearing a cute yellow sun dress with sunflowers and iori his normal clothes. 

Iori: so what you want to do here brat 

Shinacira: play game with me 

Iori: no 

Shinacira: why not 

Iori: because I said so brat 

Shinacira stock her tongue out at iori. Iori just rolled his eyes. They then got to the playground thing. Shinacira ran to play on the slide while iori sat down and watched. A while past when a blonde with a tight shirt and small skirt sat beside iori. Iori looked over at her and smiled she smiled back. 

Iori: hello there miss 

Blonde: why hello to you to 

Iori: how is it going 

Blonde: it is juts great thanks for asking 

Iori: you come here often 

Blonde: no not really 

shinacira looked up from building her sand castle in the sand box. 

Iori: you like children 

Blonde: yes very much.. You have any? 

Iori: well I look after one Once in a while 

Blonde: I see.. My name is tiffany 

Iori: that is a very beautiful name tiffany.. My name is iori yagami 

Tiffany: I see.. hmm what is your job 

Shinacira then dropped what she was doing and walked over to iori and tiffany. 

Shinacira: iori 

Iori ignoring shinacira: my job is a fighter 

Tiffany: I see.. Very interesting very sexy 

Shinacira: iori.. Can we go home now 

Iori turned from tiffany and towards shinacira 

Iori: in a minute shinacira. Can you see I am talking to miss. tiffany here 

Iori turned back towards tiffany 

Iori: now what were we talking about 

Shinacira stomped her foot and walked off down the path. To the way she thought was home but wasn't. Eventually she got to the forest part of the park. {In other words there was a lot of trees there and shrubs.} Eventually she got lost {what can I say she is like 8} and could not find her way out. 

Shinacira: hello is anyone there 

No answer. Shinacira feeling very lost sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest and started to sob. 

Shinacira: why did I have to leave iori back there. If I would have just waited I may have been home by now. It is starting to get dark out. 

Shinacira then heard someone coming 

Shinacira: hello who is there. 

No answer but she could still hear the foot steps. 

Shinacira thinking: probably aren't even close 

Shinacira got up and walked towards the foot steps eventually they stopped and she started to hear the sounds of a battle going on or someone training. she did not go long before she came to a clearing where a silver haired man stood it was clear he was training since she could not see anyone else. 

Shinacira: hello 

The silver haired stranger turned towards her 

Shinacira: can you help me I am a little lost 

Silver haired guy: who are you.. And hell the hell could you get lost in such a small place like this 

Shinacira: my name is shinacira and I got lost so there 

Silver haired guy: you probably went around in circles 

Shinacira: maybe.. What is your name 

Silver haired guy: K 

Shinacira: okay what 

K: no my name is k 

Shinacira: okay strange though 

K: not as strange as shinacira 

Shinacira: yeah whatever... You going to help me or not 

K: yeah sure 

K turned and left the clearing shinacira ran to catch up 

Shinacira: hey wait up mr. K sir 

K: then keep up 

Shinacira had to run most the way to keep up with K eventually they got out of the forest area it was then dark. 

K: there you happy I helped you get out 

K started to walk again. Shinacira ran to keep up again 

Shinacira: wait up 

K: no I am going home 

Shinacira: I am going with you 

K: no you are not 

Shinacira: but I don't have anywhere to go 

K: so 

Shinacira: so I am going home with you 

K: go away 

Shinacira: no I am going home with you 

K: why you want to do so 

Shinacira: because I like you and I want you to be my friend 

K: whatever... 

Shinacira: please I go home with you 

K: no now fuck off 

Shinacira stopped and started to cry.. K a few feet away stopped and turned around 

K: stop that 

Shinacira continued crying 

K: stop that now or else 

Shinacira: no 

K: fine then you can come home with me brat 

Shinacira stopped crying and smiled 

Shinacira: okay 

Shinacira then ran up to K. While he rolled his eyes and started to walk home with the brat close behind. 

{gomen so short.. Next time at k's house all hell will brake lose} 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't sue me, I don't own kof  
  
Chapter 4: at the house (the missing chapter)  
  
After much walking and other such K and the chibi shinacira arrived at the house, k opened the door stepping in shinacira following silently she looked around, k turned to close the door when he turned back around shinacira was over at his computer playing with it  
  
K: hey get away from that  
  
ShinacirA: why?  
  
K: because you shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you  
  
Shinacira: why?  
  
K: because it is considered bad manners  
  
Shinacira: why  
  
K: because it isn't  
  
Shinacira: why  
  
K was now pulling at his head in frustrated: because it isn't leave it at that  
  
Shinacira: okay  
  
K: good, now how about you watch a movie  
  
Shinacira: okay  
  
K walks over to a shelf filled with movies  
  
K: okay lets see here, beach babes, red headed bimbos, big breasted babes, uhh not really for kids, uhh lets see umm, I knew I had at least one child film around here, oh here it is bambi  
  
Smiles as he pulls out the film of the lovable deer, he then puts it into the VSR hitting play, shinacira sits down watching the film as k walks over to his computer sitting down K started opening random websites and looking at them  
  
K: lets see nude pictures of vanassea, althena, oh here is a new one of Leona, wow that's hot  
  
Shinacira: hey Mr. K why are you looking at a naked miss. Leona  
  
K looked down at the innocent looking shinacira  
  
K: uhh how about you go watch your movie  
  
Shinacira: its boring  
  
K: soo  
  
Shinacira: can you play a game instead  
  
K: like what  
  
Shinacira shrugged  
  
K sighed lightly: alright  
  
Shinacira jumped for joy: what the game we going to play  
  
K: hide and don't go seek  
  
Shiancira: okay I will hide first  
  
K: great  
  
K watched as shinacira ran away to go hide in a random part of his house, he smirked as he went back to uhh, looking. About three hours later shinacira had still not appeared k getting a little bit worried of the small child went in search for her, it did not take long for him to find her, namely because of how small the house, shinacira was sitting on the floor of his berrom reading something she looked up when he had entered  
  
Shinacira: hey mr. K what are they doing in these pictures  
  
Shiancira held up a very M rated magazine which is to graphic to explain and would defiantly blow the rating.  
  
Anyways k went wide eyes staring at the magazine in her hands, he quickly grabbed it  
  
Shiancira: hey  
  
K: where did you find this  
  
Shinacira: in the bottom drawer of your dresser why  
  
K: because this is a adult book, adult in other words you cant look at it  
  
Shinacira: I am old enough  
  
K: in a few years sporty  
  
Shiancira stuck her tongue out at k who sighed putting the magazine back into his hiding place  
  
K: I think it is time you go to bed  
  
Shinacira: okay but first you have to tell me a story  
  
K: fine get into bed  
  
Shiancira climbed up onto k's bed  
  
K: no that is my bed  
  
Shinacira: but it's the only bed in the house  
  
K: what about the couch  
  
Shinacira giving the puppy dog eyes of death: pweese  
  
K: ahhh, noo not the eyes not the eyes, fine  
  
Shinacia: yay  
  
Shinacira slipping under the blankets she then stared up at k  
  
K: what?  
  
Shinacira: a bed time story now  
  
K: why  
  
Shinacira: because, I wont go to sleep without one  
  
K: fine, lets see  
  
K sat onto the edge of the bed thinking  
  
K: okay lets see once long ago there lived a girl named Cinderella she...  
  
Shinacira: already heard it  
  
K: okay.. once upon a time long ago there lived a little girl named little red ridding hood one day..  
  
Shinacira: heard that to  
  
K annoyed: fine... once upon a time there was this kingdom and in it lived this king at this queen...  
  
Shinacira: heard that also  
  
K very annoyed: okay fine, long long ago in a far away land named Japan, which is not that far considering we are there, there lived this boy named.. .. .  
  
Shinacira: heard it  
  
K: no you did not for I am making it up  
  
Shinacira: really sweet  
  
K: yes now anyways.. the boy's name was kensou, he was a obsessed with this beautiful girl named althena, but althena never gave him the time of day, so one day he found a magic lamp and he made a wish to be popluar hansom and althena to like him, this happened and althena lovd him they got married and lived happily ever after the end  
  
Shinacira: that's a fairy tale  
  
K: yes  
  
Shinacira: why  
  
K: because the chances of that happening are slim to none  
  
Shinacira: yeah because there is a magic lamp  
  
K: even without the lamp it still is slim to none now sleep  
  
Shiancira: but  
  
K: no buts now sleep  
  
Shinacira: fine  
  
K sighed as he got up walking to the door he turned around looking at the small child in the bed he shut the light off  
  
K: night  
  
Shinacira: night mr.k  
  
With this k shut the door walking down the hall wondering how he got mixed up into this  
  
The next day at the residence where kyo, shingo, and iori lived  
  
Kyo: how the hell could you lose her  
  
Iori: I got destracted  
  
Kyo: how could you get distracted  
  
Iori: long story you see..  
  
Kyo: I dotn care we have to go find her and now  
  
Iori: but think about it, this is the best thing since, I don't know, but don't you see she is out of our hair  
  
Shingo: how could you say that  
  
Iori: simple, you just say it  
  
Shingo: that's not what I meant  
  
just then the doorbell rang  
  
Kyo: I will get it, shingo shut up and iori figure out a way to get her back  
  
Kyo walked over to the door opening it to see K  
  
Kyo: what do you want  
  
K: to return something  
  
Kyo: what my DNA  
  
K:.. . .if she is yours it would explain a lot  
  
Kyo holding up a fist: what did you say  
  
K sighed steeping aside revealing shinacira  
  
Iori seeing shinacria ran over past kyo hugging shinacria tightly  
  
Iori: thank god you are alive shinacira, we were so worried  
  
Shinacira: its okay, mr.k was really nice to me, we had lots of fun playing hide and don't go seek, he had pictures of miss. Leona, she was naked  
  
Iori glaring up at K: he did, did he?  
  
K started to back up: I think I should go now you know  
  
Iori through clenched teeth: why I still have to thank you for finding shinacira  
  
K: that's okay you know, just helping a little girl out  
  
Iori: shiancria why don't you go inside with kyo  
  
Shinacira: okay, bye bye mr.K  
  
Shiancria waved skipping instead, kyo flashed a quick pitying look to k before following behind her  
  
Right after the door was closed k broke into a run down the road iori hot on his heel,  
  
Iori: come back here you closet pervert, I will teach you to look at my girlfriend nude  
  
K: HELP ME, SOMEONE, ANYONE  
  
K ran right past a bench where k9999 was sitting angel beside him  
  
K9999: wow I pity him  
  
Angel backhanding k9999: shut up now bitch did I say you could talk  
  
K9999: no ma'am  
  
Angel: damn straight  
  
A/N: that's it, the chapter rewritten and posted, I guess in the original I had put onto the wrong one, sorry ppl, I hope you like it, and sorry if any of you are offended, believe it or not this is the basic of what the original chapter was like, altered slightly thought.. .. .. k being a closet pervert was in the original chapter.. .. and the ending where iori chases k, except the part with k9999 and angel, well hope you enjoyed please review  
  
Kyo clone #1: and read more  
  
Kyo clone #2: why  
  
Kyo clone #1: I don't know, just that you usally say that  
  
Kyo clone #2: why  
  
Kyo clone #1: I don't know  
  
Kyo clone #2: why  
  
Kyo clone #1 getting frustrated: shut up or I will kill you and I will make it look like a accident  
  
Kyo clone #2: shutting up 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: what I am supposed to say here is I don't know king of fighters what I want to say here is I own king of fighters.. But I have to go with the don't own.. Ohh well.. I don't own inuyasha either.. Or the hugs lizard called godzilla, or superman or wonder woman or puck the elf dude from Shakespeare plays and gargoyles the Disney show or dragon ball z.. I think that is it.. I only own shinacira which I may let you buy for the only today price of 19.99 she cooks, she cleans, she curses and gentlemen yes is single. Batteries not required, no assemble required, a good therapist required. 

Chapter 5: why you don't brake bottles 

Shingo and kyo were in shinacira's room looking for a spare bottle of black liquid that shinacira could use to help change back into a adult. They were making a mess shinacira was just sitting on the bed playing gameboy 

Shingo: it in the closet 

Shinacira: maybe 

Shingo opened the closet which was a mistake since every thing fell from the closet on top of him. Shinacira got off the bed and walked over to the mess from the closet just then a sword in a sheath fell from the closet and hit shinacira hard on the head making her fall over onto the ground. Just then a white haired guy with dog looking ears jumped out from the closet and picked up the ancient looking sword 

Guy with dog ears: finally I have found this damn sword 

Kyo: who are you 

Guy with dog ears: inuyasha the half demon 

Kyo: what were you doing in the closet 

Inuyasha: well you see I lost the tesaiga and the woman said she had it in her closet so I went into her closet and got lost. 

Kyo: I see.. how 

Inuyasha: well.... look what is that 

Kyo looking behind himself where inuyasha was pointing: what 

Inuyasha jumped out the window and disapeared. Shingo dug himself out of the junk and shinacira regained consciousness. 

Shinacira: where am I 

Kyo: in your room 

Shinacira looking around: I can see that 

Shingo: do you remember us 

Shinacira: what the hell you think 

Kyo: yep she is back to normal.. Least as normal as she gets 

Shinacira stood up 

Shingo: okay now that you have memory back where is your spare bottle of black liquid stuff 

Shinacira: why do you need it 

Kyo: to change you back into a adult 

Shinacira: what you mean I am a..... 

Shinacira looked down at herself 

Shinacira: a child? 

Shingo: yep you fell off a cliff and that black bottle broke and spilt all over you 

Shinacira: WHAT? 

Kyo: he said the black bottle of liquid broke and spilt all over you 

Shinacira: I heard what he said.. This is terrible 

Kyo: why 

Shinacira: because if most the liquid spilt on me I cant change back into a adult just yet. I have to wait to age 

Shingo: I see 

Kyo: not that bad 

Shinacira: maybe to you.. I am a 100 year old teenage elf in a child's body 

Kyo: umm being 100 doesn't make you a teenager 

Shinacira: maybe to you humans but I am a elf 

Shingo: it is okay shinacira you will grow up eventually.. You know get the mature attitude and all 

Shinacira: you think so 

Kyo and shingo: no 

Shinacira: thank you... Oh look my hentai manga books I thought I lost these 

Shinacira reached over and picked up her manga books and started to read them 

Kyo turned to shingo 

Kyo: shingo go find iori 

Shingo: why 

Kyo: because I think k has had as much of a punishment so far 

Shingo: fine 

~ one hour later ~~ 

Shingo walked through the door bruised, his clothes ripped and he was panting heavily. iori on the other hand was not panting, did not have his clothes torn and was not bruised. 

Shingo: found him 

Kyo: thanks shingo.. Now take shinacira in the other room so I can talk to ma 

Shingo: umm okay 

Shingo took shinacira in the other room to pay video games 

Iori: why do I have to be the mother 

Kyo: because I said so.. Anyway shinacira can not be changed back to her original form 

Iori: soooo 

Kyo: so we have to adopt her or something 

Iori: why 

Kyo: because she is only a child with the mind of a 100 year old teenagers mind 

Iori: okay 

Kyo: so you do agree with me 

Iori: yes dear 

Kyo: okay great 

Just then a knock came from the door shingo answered it. Standing there was k battered and bruised 

Shingo: hey k 

K: yeah whatever 

Iori: what you want 

K: I need a place to stay 

Kyo: why 

K: my place was destroyed 

Kyo: how 

K: I don't know 

Just then shingo had a flash back 

~~ flash back ~~ 

Shingo had pulled iori off of k which gave him time to run away. Shingo then drag the kicking and screaming iori back to the house passing k's house. Just then iori kicked shingo in the groin making him drop iori. Iori then got a gas can and poured gas on the apartment building he then created a flame and was about to throw it on the building when godzilla came by and squished the building. Inuyasha the half demon then came by and ran into a telephone booth, then superman emerged.. Then wonder woman was thrown out of the telephone booth. 

Inuyasha: and stay out you stupid whore.. Telephone booths are for calling people not making out with a guy who wears his underwear on the outside of his pants. 

Iori and shingo then just walked away whistling the dragon ball z opening theme song 

~~ end flash back ~~~ 

K: so can I stay with you 

Kyo: why not come in we have plenty of room 

K: thank you 

K then walked past kyo into the house. shingo just closed the door when another knock came at the door. He opened it again to see Benimaru 

Benimaru: hello shingo, hello kyo.. Umm I have something to ask of you 

Kyo: what 

Benimaru: well you see my apartment building down the road was crushed by something and I need a place to stay so can I stay here 

Kyo: sure 

Benimaru: thank you so much 

Benimaru then walked past kyo into the living room. Shingo shut the door when another knock came at the door standing there was leona, Mature and Vice. 

Leona: umm hello I came here to ask you.. 

Shingo interrupting: if you can live with use since your apartment was crushed by something 

Leona: actually my apartment blew up when one of the pins in hand grenades fell out. 

Kyo: umm sure you can stay leona 

Leona walked past kyo into the house 

Iori: she can stay the other two witches can't 

Vice: I resent that 

Mature: yes iori we have done a lot of things for you 

Iori: oh like what 

Mature: well we 

Vice: we umm 

Kyo: you guys can stay don't mind iori he did not but this place 

Iori: neither did you 

Kyo: shut up you 

Iori: yes mother 

Iori walked into the other room as the two witches.. I mean woman walked into the house. 

Shinacira: wow things are going to get interesting now 

iori: yeah you are right 

Shinacira: ohh I forgot to mention I invited inuyasha and my best friend puck to live with us 

Iori: why 

Shinacira: because inuyasha has no home yet and puck was fired for some reason I don't know why and had to get a job here. 

Iori: I see.. It is going to get very interesting 

End of this story 

A/N: review please.. Next thing will be called house of hell.. Don't worry I will make right now so you don't have to wait through another one of my serious fics.. Hope you liked 


	6. alternitive ending

Disclaimer; don't own king of fighters nuff said 

A/N: this is a alternative ending 

Chapter: I forgot 

Kyo and shingo were sitting at the kitchen table when they heard something fall down the stairs, then a load crash. Kyo looked at shingo before they both got up and ran for the stairs, sitting there was the adult shinacira rubbing her head, glass shards were laying around her 

shinaicra: where am I?? 

Shingo: at the house 

Shinaicra: but were we not out hiking a second ago 

Kyo: no that was a few days ago 

Shinaicra: what the 

Kyo: you see you fell and cracked your head, you then turned into a child 

Shinaicra: I see,................. not really 

Shingo: I know, 

Just then iori walked in 

Shingo: hey iori guess what shinaicra is back to normal 

Iori: so I see, a little to much 

shinaicra: what do you mean 

shinacira looked down at herself and discovered she was naked, she quickly covered herself, k who was standing in the window smiled at himself and looked at the camera which he just used to take a picture of shinaicra with. 

K: I will make tons with this picture 

Shingo: well least every thing is back to normal 

Kyo: yeah I know 

Iori: normal??? Hardly, nothing is ever normal specially with the author 

Shingo: author?? 

Iori: yeah the bitch who keeps writing these things, the one who made shinaicra up 

Chels ( the wonderfully me) walked out of no where and smacked iori upside the head 

Kyo: who are you 

Chels: I am the overly cute and smart Chels, and I can do anything I want because I am the greatest 

iori: sure whatever, bitch 

Chels smacks iori upside the head again 

Chels: stop calling me or else I will make you shrink 10 inches 

Iori: I am so scared, what is being 10 inches shorter going do to me 

Chelsea: I did not mean your height 

Iori: then what did you mean 

Chelsea smiles and looks down at iori's crouch 

Chelsea: that 

Iori: I will shut up now 

Chelsea: good 

Chelsea exited the house 

Kyo: she is scary 

Shingo: but cute 

Iori: and a insane bitch from hell 

Iori looks over at shinaicra 

Iori: I wonder what we learned in all this 

shinaicra: I think we learned that no one is ever normal because if every one was normal then every one would be the same it is the nuts like me and you that make this life interesting 

Iori: right 

Everything after that went as normal as it could go, which is not every much, especially when shinacira is around 

END 

A/N: yeah tell me what you think I think this ending is better because then I don't have to go into another serious, I thank god, I may thing of doing my house of hell but most likely no, the next kof fic I want to do is a yoai, why because I want to so there, it is with iori, bet you can't guess who the other person will be, well review, and I thank all of my devoted fans in the past, and all the people who have reviewed, thank you 


End file.
